Peter Pettigrew: The framing of Sirius Black
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Peter Pettigrew wanted James Potter for himself, so he made a plan, a plan to make Sirius Black into something he wasn't.  Dedicated to Starkid McFly as a birthday story! Plot co-made with her!  WARNING: Insaneness.


**DEDICATION**: To Starkid McFly, happy sweet sixteenth lovely!

**DISCLAIMER**: Plot not entirely mine, shared with Starkid McFly and characters belong to J.K. Rowling!

**BEFORE YOU READ**:

This plot is messed up and why is it messed up? Because it was made on a long long Skype call me and Starkid McFly had.

And today is her birthday (November 11) so I sat down and wondered what to do.. I needed to make her a Birthday fic, but about what?

And then it hit me, I will make a short story about our plot.

So if you're not my Starkiddo, you might not understand this completely and think we're both a pair of lunatics, which we are.

_To my Smoothie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SMOOTHALICIOUS! I hope you have a gorgeous day and that life only gets better now that you're so old! Enjoy being older than me for the few days you get to be!_

** Peter Pettgrew:** The framing of Sirius Black

Peter Pettigrew had always been the "man in the background", he had stayed away from the spotlight, hiding in a safe distance behind the protection James Potter and Sirius Black gave to him.

He had always been the most fond of James, but James had never given Peter the attention Peter longed for, because James already had a best 'best friend'; Sirius Black.

It wasn't that Peter hated Sirius, Peter just liked to not have to share what he liked the most. And he knew Sirius didn't like sharing either.

Sirius was popular, he was good looking and he loved the spotlight.

It was the perfect opportunity to use for his own personal gain, for Peter.

So the short, maybe a bit chubby, brown haired boy got to work.

He wasn't a Marauder for nothing, he knew what he was doing.

His plan was simple; make Sirius Black into someone he wasn't.

That way James wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

In the summer before 7th year, James thought it would be funny if they would brew a potion: A polyjuice potion, just to mess with his mother a bit.

So they all started to help making the potion together - Remus doing the most work.

But the day the potion was ready, Peter was the one that was supposed to fetch some of it for James and Sirius.

He went into the room, with two cups, he filled them both, but once he was done with that he noticed that the cauldron was still almost full, so he pulled out his own cup and cast an undetectable extension charm on it and poured what was left of the potion into the third cup.

The third cup he then brought up to his room and transferred the liquid into a bottle and hid it.

But his plan couldn't take action until they were back at Hogwarts.

When 7th year had officially started Peter finally was able to start his long thought out plan.

One evening when James and Sirius had both gone early to bed to be ready for Quidditch practice in the morning, Peter snuck towards Sirius' bed and with one sharp quick movement he plucked a black hair from Sirius' head.

The potion tasted horribly, it took a golden colour, almost like floating caramel but tasted closer to licorice with a hint of lemon and pepper.

But only seconds later the potion started to work.

Peter watched himself in the mirror, he grew taller, his feet bigger, hands more muscular, stomach smaller and harder, his hair fell more into his eyes in an unfamiliar dark colour and his eyes gained a grey spark. His face changed completely, _he _changed completely.

He wasn't Peter Pettigrew anymore, he was Sirius Black.

Peter had never imagined being someone else could be so.. good. So _fulfilling._

But he felt it, just by walking, that he was looked at much differently.

Eyes lingered, giggles rang into is ears, people that had never talked to him before talked to him now.

Just looking like Sirius did so much difference to the silent, shy, unnoticed boy, whose world had never been this… bright? Full of life?

He had never been noticed in such a way before.

And that feeling was wonderful.

And it was just strong enough to slowly make Peter Pettigrew forget who he really was.

But even though it was strong enough to make Peter forget some things, other things he still remembered: Like his plan.

His plan to make Sirius into something that would make James dislike his 'best friend'.

So Peter used his new found good looks, and large supply of polyjuice potion he had stolen from Remus, to make a scandal.

Peter Pettigrew became a man whore.

But to the outside world, it wasn't Peter, it was Sirius Black.

Peter slept with almost the entire female population at Hogwarts school of wizcraft and wizardry and successfully made people believe it was Sirius.

Sirius tried at first, denying when people confronted him about it, but never managed to find out who was really sleeping with all of the girls, and eventually Sirius grew tired of people not believing him and went along with the story, somewhat becoming a legend around the school.

While Peter Pettigrew stayed in the background, and watched as his plan failed; James didn't stop liking Sirius and Sirius became even more popular, while nothing happened for old, fat, shy, lonely Peter.

So maybe, when Peter had told Voldemort where he would find James and Lily Potter and their son and when Peter watched in his rat form as aurors took Sirius Black away and locked him up in Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew felt a little bit .. even.

**A/N:**

Happy Birthday my lovely :D I hope you liked it!

Review? ^^


End file.
